


Tu parles français?

by Keeblo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Antagonism, Hux is an asshole to Ren by only ever speaking to him in French, M/M, bilingualism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hux blatantly antagonizes Ren from their first meeting just by only speaking to him in French? This is that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu parles français?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is super stupid and OOC but I just love the idea of Hux being bilingual and antagonizing Ren with it

     Hux isn’t entirely sure what made him decide to partake in this... _particular_ strategy. Supreme Leader Snoke informed him of someone joining the ship in three cycles, three cycles ago. Someone who would co-command (Hux had shown only a flicker of a frown before bowing his head with a, _Yes, Supreme Leader_ ). The Supreme Leader had said it was his apprentice, and looked pointedly at Hux.

_“My apprentice has not yet completed his training, General. It would serve you and your ship well not to play with the boy.” Supreme Leader’s twisted smile overtook and he leaned down towards Hux from his holothrone. “I know how much you enjoy playing mind games.”_

     Hux frowns from his position on the command bridge. He keeps a listening ear to the activity around him, but otherwise is standing with his hands clasped behind his back while he stares out of a viewport. As he stands, watching ships fly past with supplies and arsenals, preparing for the next battle. He does keep an eye out for any ships he doesn’t immediately recognize, expecting Supreme Leader Snoke’s apprentice to appear in something gaudy or unfamiliar. He is surprised a few hours later when an officer stands next to him, their nervousness evident.

     “What?” Hux doesn’t move his eyes from the viewport.

     “A ship just docked. Supreme Leader Snoke’s apprentice has arrived. His name is Kylo Ren.” The officer stands tall in an attempt to dissuade their trepidation at speaking to Hux in such proximity. When Hux moves his eyes to look in the reflections of the viewport, he notices it is a ship repair officer. That explains the overly abundant fear rolling off of them in waves.

     “Have him brought up here at once.” There’s a ‘yessir’ followed by a short bow of the head before the repair officer scampers away. Hux turns to the head of the bridge and makes his casual stroll to the head of the bridge. He recalls the words Snoke had said to him: _‘It would serve you and your ship well not to play with the boy’._ As if Hux would ever. He nearly snorts a breath of amusement because he would, and he damn well will now. Hux knows when and when not Snoke’s orders provide a...mild take and give. This one had not been one of those, however-

     The moment Kylo Ren is in so much as a half kilometer radius, Hux can feel the immense energy moving through the ship. His eyes narrow in the slightest, though he does not look away from the bridge head and his monitoring. An idea, fast and partial, flickers through his head. Perfect.

     Hux continues working diligently, giving orders and signatures left and right. Only when the crackle and surge of energy known as Kylo Ren is situated at the end of the bridge does Hux briefly turn and observe Snoke’s apprentice. He nearly lets out a laugh.

     Kylo Ren, for everything Hux had anticipated, looks like a neatly bundled package of idiocy. His head is covered in a clunky tin bucket and he dons layers of black fabric that only make Hux wonder if what is underneath isn’t grotesque. Hux turns fully then and meets Kylo Ren with a full stare, chest high and eyes looking down his nose, though he allows the faintest of quirks to his lips as he addresses the man who begins to walk closer.

     “Kylo Ren, bienvenue à le _Finalizer_ . Comment est ta voyage?” _Yes_ . Hux can sense immediately that Kylo Ren is thrown for a loop as his step falters slightly as he moves forward. The many people who work on the bridge are used to this by now, Hux’s usage of the language he’d once learned while stuck on a remote planet in the Outer Rim for 14 months during his time at the Academy. Natives has used the language and he felt quite an affinity for it. So when he had been promoted to General of the _Finalizer_ , Hux would sometimes address the bridge crew in the language. Initially it had been met with trepidation, confusion, and fear at not understanding Hux and being able to do what he had said. But slowly, his men had learned and that had pleased Hux nearly as much as the power he felt when his introductory designs for Starkiller base had been approved. Kylo Ren stops a few feet away from Hux, drawing Hux back from his thoughts.

     “General Hux,” the voice is warped through what Hux assumes is a voice modulator. Hux can tell he is being acutely scrutinized by Kylo’s eyes behind the bucket. He doesn’t move, simply stares straight the the eye coverings on the mask until the feeling of the roving gaze stops. “You’re smaller than what I was expecting. Supreme Leader Snoke had described you as...a larger presence.”

     Hux’s eyes burned into where they continued to stare unblinking, unfaltering at Kylo Ren. “Dit le personne avec le seau sur il tête.” An immense satisfaction fills his chest when he senses Kylo’s frustration. They stare at each other in silence for a long moment. Hux exudes his amused satisfaction while Kylo increasingly becomes agitated. Then Kylo turns on his heel and stalks away with his cape twisting frantically around his fast paced gait.

     This is their first interaction on the _Finalizer_ in this manner. Had Kylo Ren not been so easily riled, Hux would have dropped the pretense at once. Instead, he was egged on by the joy of frustrating the Knight of Ren with nothing more than being incomprehensible. From then on, Hux only speaks to Kylo in his second language. For fun, he will even speak normally with his crew while Kylo is in the vicinity only to revert back to the unknown language when addressing Ren. It is only when, years later on Hux’s cracking, dying dream of Starkiller base fighting through snow and heat and splitting earth does Hux finally let go of the tradition that had brought him much joy and plenty of damaged ship panels.

     “I can’t believe you’ve managed to finally destroy everything I’ve worked for.” Hux glares at the unmoving form of one Kylo Ren in the bloodied snow. Dark eyes follow his every movement as he stoops down to maneuver Ren into a carriable position. His Academy training serves him well as he hauls Kylo across the back of his shoulders. There is a distinct tang of blood in the air and Kylo hisses when his left side meets Hux’s shoulder. With immense dissatisfaction, Hux realizes he’s going to have a stain of blood on his coat and grits his teeth. Kylo Ren is too much of a pain.

     “I hope you know as soon as you are healthy enough to be shipped, I’m sending you back to Snoke without a moment’s notice.” Hux begins his trek back through the trees to a shuttle waiting to take him and Ren both off of the planet and heading to Snoke. His quads strain from the extra 200 some pounds of weight on his shoulders - weight he hasn’t carried in years from lack of practice - but he relishes the clench and release of his muscles, glad that he hasn’t lost his strength so much as the familiarity of said strength. There’s a pressure on the back of his head from Ren taking a deep breath before he speaks:

     “If I wasn’t nearly bleeding to death, I think I would kill you right here, _Hux_.” Ren bites his name out and Hux can’t help but feel deeply satisfied by the strain and wobble in Ren’s voice.

     “Seeing as you are not in that position, Lord Ren, I’d suggest you don’t provoke me to dropping you in the snow now and leaving without you.” Hux can barely feel the huff of laughter Ren releases against his shoulder before one of Ren’s hands is tight in the fabric of Hux’s coat and a deep reverberation of laughter moves through Hux’s back.

     “Why don’t you go back to speaking in that grating language of yours, Hux. At least then I don’t have to _understand_ the bullshit you’re saying. And besides,” Hux can feel the slow tightening of Ren’s hand and the snaking of Ren’s Force grip on his body, a throb of pain exuding into Hux from Kylo’s shared pain. “I’ll drag you down with me anywhere Hux. _I’m not letting go now._ ” Hux does laugh then, biting and harsh in the equally turmulent outside elements. Up ahead he can see the faint glow of the shuttle searching for them.

     Hux tightens his hold on Kylo’s legs. “Même.” The harsh lash of wind from the shuttle settles around them as it lowers to the snow. The back hatch opens and Hux makes his way to the ramp while troopers run out to help him with the bleeding Ren. When they are aboard the shuttle and situating Ren onto a gurney, Hux’s gaze is met with dark eyes full of dark humor. Then a thought briefly crosses his mind as Ren is pushed away.

_Je vais surveiller toi._

     Hux’s fists tighten as he watches the medical officers’ backs disappear down a corridor.

_Je vais aussi._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or want to see more Kylux bullshit along with bullshit in general, you can hmu at keeblochan.tumblr.com


End file.
